Masaka!!??
by gyuumajo
Summary: Read on. Heehee, i like making you read my fics. *Sticks tongue out*


This fic was a suggestion from kuroi neko-kun. I still don't know what the hell I wrote, so here goes nothing…!

Standard disclaimers apply, as usual.

*This* is action. 

A/N is me with my comments.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

"Hey Hikoichi! I heard a new restaurant opened nearby. Wanna go?" the 1.9m tall youth (A/N: with a gravity-defying hairdo that made him look even taller) sprinted up to the small boy & gave him a rough pat on the back.

"Erm…maybe not, Sendoh. I gotta catch up on my Physics. Keying in stats during the lesson really didn't pay off," Hikoichi gave a little sigh & walked on, waving goodbye to his fellow basketball teammate. Since his back was turned, Hikoichi didn't notice the look of disappointment on Sendoh.

"Hikoichi! Wanna get a drink?" Sendoh asked after their practice session but was doomed to fail again.

"Nah! I got a test tomorrow & I really want to pass. Sorry Sendoh!" Hikoichi said as he took up his bag.

"Not again…" a definitely hurt Sendoh exclaimed quietly. Too bad for him, Hikoichi was too far away to catch that.

"Hikoichi! I brought an extra sandwich. You want it?" Sendoh offered. Without taking his eyes off the notepad of his, Hikoichi shook his head.

"Gomen, Sendoh-kun. I'm not really in the mood right now," Hikoichi replied softly.

"What's wrong?" a concerned Sendoh asked.

"I…er…failed my Math terribly. And I studied so hard for it," Hikoichi explained.

"Oh! Well, I'm kinda okay in Math. Need my help?"

"Hontou!? Thank you but I need to pick up the groceries today. How about next week?"

"We'll be having the practice from hell all week. I don't think I have the time," Sendoh noted.

"…"

~~~

The last week was spent with Hikoichi rejecting everything Sendoh did. On the way home, we walked by the new restaurant Sendoh talked about & Hikoichi felt guilty instantly. Making up his mind to report on the food to Sendoh, he went in.

"Irrashai shimasu! How many…Aida-kun!? Is that you?" a dark-hair boy greeted him.

"Mito-kun! What are you doing here? What's with that uniform?" Hikoichi asked, eyes bulging.

"Well, I work here. So, what would you like?" Youhei smoothened his uniform.

"I want a bowl of tempura don & miso soup. You have that right?"

"Yup! Wanna sit at the counter? I'll be there," Youhei suggested.

"Okay!' & they padded inside.

"You know, Sendoh-kun has been really nice to me this past week. Why?" Hikoichi wondered.

"What do you mean?" Youhei asked while handing Hikoichi his food.

"Arigatou! Well, he offered to treat me to sushi, drinks & sandwiches. He even offered to tutor me in Math too!"

"Well, I have one conclusion. Sendoh likes you! Great job, Hikoichi! You've got an admirer, although it's not such a good thing, but at least you know now that you have some charm!" Youhei grinned.

"Huh?" Hikoichi almost choked on his miso soup.

"I mean, look at you! You're sweet & innocent-looking. Anyone would lay down their lives to protect you,"

"Hontoo ni?"

'Sheesh! How dense can someone get!?' Youhei thought. He was about to continue when a deep, husky voice interrupted him.

"MITO!! Shut up & get back to work, baka!!" the male of Akagi proportions stepped out.

"Hai…!" Youhei answered timidly. "Talk to ya after work!"

"So, you've figured out what to do about Sendoh yet?" Youhei walked side by side with our troubled teen.

"Nope. I was hoping that you could help me," Hikoichi muttered while staring at the ground.

"What do you think of Sendoh?" Youhei asked seriously.

"He's someone I'd work hard to be like. He's good in everything!'

"That's good. What do you think of going out with Sendoh?" Youhei asked again.

"…weird…"

"Then, I'll take it as a no. If that's the case, go tell him that. Sort it out with him!' Youhei advised sagely.

"Okay, I guess…" & the 2 walked on in silence.

~~~

"Sendoh-san, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hikoichi tapped him on the shoulder once the corridor was cleared of any passerby.

"Ahh! *Starts patting his chest* Sure! What do you wanna talk about?" Sendoh instantly brightened up.

"I…erm…don't have the wish to…well…go out with you," Hikoichi hesitated.

"Oh…I guess it's only a one-sided love, huh?"

"…"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You should have seen that look on your face!! I was just joking, Hikoichi! I got Mito-kun to play this trick on you to try to cheer you up after you failed your paper. *Stifling a giggle* I'm straight, okay?" Sendoh collapsed into a fit of giggles again.

"Teme…Mito Youhei!! I'll get you for that!!"

Meanwhile, in Shohoku High, 3 really loud sneeze shook the whole class, waking all the pupils who was in dreamland while the teacher droned on. (A/N: No prizes for guessing who sneezed!! ^_^)

**END!!**

* * *

This was actually thought up when me, Neko-kun & another close buddy Nikki-chan were having a little studying session at the (renown?) Singapore Changi Airport. Yes, I'm from the little dot on the world map, Singapore. [Please don't sue me for saying that, Mr. President!!!] Anyway, they were doing their sciences & I was trying to do math but I wrote this fic instead. *Sweatdrops* ^_~


End file.
